Marks bad day
by I-am-Roger-here-me-roar
Summary: Mark is having a bad day.
1. Marks bad day

'Mark interview in a half an hour!' Roger said

'Where did my other sock go?' Mark asked searching his room. 'It was here a minute ago.'

'Just get another pair!' Roger yelled at him from the other room.

'There my _Lucky _socks.' Mark defended. 'I'm going to need them to survive this job interview' And if I'm late i'll never get this job' He could hear Roger mumbling to himself but he didn't bother to ask what he was saying. 'Ah Ha!' Mark exclaimed 'Found you!' he picked up his sock and put them on his foot.

He grabbed his camera and headed out the door. He wasn't outside for ten minutes when he tripped over a sidewalk square that stuck up to far.

'Damn!' he said as he hit the ground. He checked his camera to make sure it wasn't broken.

Luckily enough it wasn't. Unluckily he ripped the knees of his pants. 'Could this day be any worse?' Mark asked himself.

Like on que it began to rain. Mark sighed and tried to keep his camera from getting wet. When the rain finally stoped Mark was about a block and a half away. 'So now you stop raining!' Mark yelled the sky. He continued walking and made it to his interview.

'Name?' the secretary said. 'Mark Cohan.' He replied simply. She flipped through her daily calender. 'Your interview is tomorrow.' she replied slowly. 'But Roger said...Roger!' Mark ran out the door and headed home. Planning his revenge on Roger.


	2. Rogers bad day

NOTE: Any thing _slanted_ is thoughts  
NOTE#2: Any thing underlined is Roger singing.  
NOTE#3: please ignore my few lines of some random song I can up with at the top of my head.

* * *

_No! it can't be. It's impossibe! _Unfortantly for Roger, it was true. Mimi was moving out. 'But, you can't leave! Who will remind me to take my AZT?' Roger asked, making a reason for him to stay. 'Collins is here. Plus you got Moreen, Joanne, Mark and Angel. You'll be fine!' Mimi insured. He grabbed a pair of his pants, folded them, then stuck them in his suitcase. 'What if... What if I write a song! You'll never know!' Roger said unpacking Mimis pants. Mimi laughed. 'You can still call, The odds of you getting around to writing a song are rare anyways. Pass me my skirt.' Roger grabbed it and held it high above his head. Mimi walked up to him and streached to reach it. 'Roger!' Mimi snapped finally reaching her skirt. 'Your acting like a baby!' Roger sighed and realized there was nothing he could do to stop Mimi. She was really leaving him. He walked out of Mimis room and sat down on the couch. As he watched Mimi walk out the door, he sighed, thinking only the worse was to come. He grabbed his gutair and sat back down on the couch and begain to sing.

'You told me you'd stay forever. You told me you'd never leave. But it seems the worst has come, 'cause your walking away from me.'

From outside the room. Mimi and Mark had there ears pressed aganst the closed door. 'See' Mark said straightning up. 'I told you he just needed a little insperation.'

* * *

Wow.


	3. Moreens bad day

NOTE:Any thing _slanted_ is and always will be thoughts.  
NOTE#2: This is dedicated to... Sammie! Go Moreen!

* * *

'Hi Moreen!' Collins yelled walking into Moreen's apartment. 'I'll be there in a second Collins.' Moreen was planning to spend the day eating junk food and watching movies in here pajamas but when Collins called and said he had something to tell her, she decided to get dressed. 'Hi Collins!' She said 'What is it that you wanted to tell me?''Um, Mo. Remember that photo I have of you, about 4 years old, covered in spaghetti sauce, wearing a tutu?' He asked nervously. 'The one you swore never to show anyone? Ya, what about it?' 'Well.' Collins hesitate wondering if these would be his last words. 'I was looking at my photo album then Benny came it to get the rent and I think he might of took the photo!' He took a deep breath. Moreen took a long dagger stare at him. 'Benny. Has. My. Burn. Photo.' She said in between breaths. Collins gulped and handed her a 'Buzzline' magazines. On the front cover, a four year old Moreen covered in tomato sauce. The title read ''Who ordered the Drama queen with extra sauce.'' Moreen turned a deep red, then stormed out the door. After she left, Collins chuckled to himself 'That will teach you to steal my tofu burger.' He grabbed a cookie from off the counter then headed back to his apartment.

Hey, my friend actually has a photo of me in a tutu covered in spaghetti. Also, her burn photo goes in a burn box that i am planning to make.

See Ya  
Roger


End file.
